Castanet Island: The Start of Something New
by 00Spirited Away00
Summary: The last book of the Castanet High School Trilogy. make sure you've read Castanet Island Life before this. Hikari and Gill are married now and end up discovering Hikari is pregnant. See what happens in there new life together. Rated for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**You wanted a sequel! You got it! Enjoy! ^-^**

**"Wow... it is so nice out today." I said to myself while watering my plants that I was growing. I always loved summer time, especially here because the temperature was perfect. Not too hot or cold, it was the type of weather that made you think you were in paradise which is kinda what Castanet Island is. My brother moved here a few years ago when the island was in poor condition but he was able to save it. I moved here not long after and went to school, though I didn't know I would be permanently living here. About seven months ago I married Gill, when I first came here we originally didn't get along but that changed and we started going out. We were still adjusting to living together though, it felt awkward the first few weeks having someone extra in the house but I'm used to it now. A few of my other friends are going through this process too. Yuki and Roomi have been going out a bit before Gill asked me to marry him and I know Yuki is thinking about asking her to marry him. Mark and Chelsea got married about a month ago, I guess the two of them knew they were right for each other right away. Owen and Kathy are going to be married in a few weeks so I guess love is in the air for a lot of people. I sat under a cherry tree and drank some water, Gill was at Town hall working and I promised Kathy, Lena, and a few others that I would meet them to hang out in a bit.**

"Might as well get going." I got up slowly, for a few weeks now I've been feeling slightly off. Guess it was the change of the season. I turned to the animals "I'll be back guys. Be good." Then I was on my way. When I made it to the inn everyone was there.

"Hikari you are late." Lena said grinning.

"Heh, sorry." I grinned.

Mai came out "The food is ready- oh and Hikari is here. Perfect!" She brought out a tray of food.

"Looks yummy!" Lena said.

"Unless... did you cook the food Mai?" Roomi asked.

Mai huffed "No! Grandma made it."

"Oh then this should be amazing." Roomi said smiling.

I flicked her on the forehead "Be nice. What if someone said you have bad taste in outfits?"

She muttered something then took a spoon full of pudding and put it in her mouth.

I promised Roomi that if she ever said something rude I would tell her off for it.

Vivi looked at me suspiciously "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"You look kinda pale."

I blinked "Well I've felt a bit funny but I'm sure it will roll over soon." I looked at the food and took a bite of apple pie.

"I don't know Hikari. The last person who said that ended up exploding all of a sudden. The scary part was... she was a rancher just like you." Kathy said with a spooky voice.

We all started laughing "Yeah, I doubt that will happen."

"Anyway, you probably should go see Won or something just in case." Vivi said.

"I'm fine, really."

"Right, haven't you said that this has been going on for a few weeks... or something like that?" Roomi asked.

"Well yeah."

She took a bite of some short cake "Then you need to see what is wrong."

"You are making a big deal out of this." I mumbled and took another plate of cake. I didn't even notice that I had finished the apple pie already.

"Does Gill know?" Kathy asked.

"No."

"Wow nice guy..." Roomi mumbled.

I glared at her "I didn't tell him so he wouldn't worry."

"Yeah... what if you end up having this creepy disease that eats you inside out. That will give Gill something to REALLY worry about." Chelsea dramatically.

"Just go talk to Won or Irene, it won't take that long. It isn't like you are going to get shots." Kathy said.

I crossed my arms "No."

"She is going to make this difficult." Vivi sighed "Alright how bout this, you either go with us, or we can tell Gill that you haven't been feeling good for a long time and end up dealing with him when he is mad as hell at you-"

I got up "Let's go!"

Kathy, Chelsea, and Vivi volunteered to go with me. Well... they actually had to drag me cause part of me rather face a pissed off Gill instead of going to the doctor... though... I would have to go to the doctor either way so I guess I would choose this over anything else.

The bell rang above us and Irene looked up from a book she was reading "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, Hikari hasn't been feeling well lately so we were wondering if you could give her a check up?"

She sighed, acting like she was a school nurse talking to a kid who presumed they weren't "feeling well" which meant they were faking and wanted to go home.

I told her just that my stomach had been hurting on and off and my body just felt off.

"How has your eating habits been lately."

"Well um..." I thought for a second.

"She has been eating like a pig." Chelsea said.

I gave her a look "Really?" Irene asked.

I looked over at her "I wouldn't put it that way but yes I've been eating a bit more than I have before."

"Have you noticed any mood swings?"

"She has been a lot more stubborn than usual." Chelsea said.

I looked at her again "And mean." She finished.

"Alright, now I will need to do an injection."

"Injection?" I asked.

"A blood sample, it won't hurt."

I got wide eyed and sprung up, running for the exit "No, no, no, no!" I yelled.

Vivi blocked the exit and Chelsea and Kathy grabbed my arms. The carried me over and sat me back on the chair.

While waiting for her to come back with the whole info on the blood test I just sat there.

"Hmmm... blood test... maybe the whole parasite idea I had was right." Chelsea said.

"Don't count on it." Vivi muttered.

I just sat there thinking, why would she ask about my appetite? Not to mention mood swings and stuff like that. Did I have a sickness... though... why would I eat more food than usual. Irene walked in. It suddenly hit me. _Oh gosh! _

"Well?" Kathy asked.

Irene smiled "Congratulations Hikari, you are pregnant."

I saw it coming "Are you sure?" I asked after a split second of silence.

She nodded "I'm positive, all the signs are there."

My mind went blank, was this good or bad? I blushed still blinking.

Finally Chelsea squealed "Congrats Hikari! You are going to be a mom!" She hugged me, I continued blinking. Then a smile came on my face, guess this was a good thing. A start of a new family. I just kept wondering about what Gill would think.

**Hope you liked it ^-^ please comment, also check out my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter #2!**

After talking to Irene I figured out that I have been pregnant for a month. We headed back to to the inn and tell the other girls. All the girl were screaming with excitement.

"I'm going to be a Aunt!" Roomi jumped up and down.

I looked at her "You two aren't married yet."

She held up a finger "Buuut we will be soon, making me your sister in law."

I laughed "Fair enough."

"Good luck the next eight months though..." Selena muttered.

"Huh?"

"You know... if you are pregnant your body gets all weird, you will implode in size, your legs will barely keep you up... stuff like that."

"Well... if that didn't happen you wouldn't be pregnant... plus it is worth it." I grinned.

"What about Gill? I'm wondering how he will respond to the whole thing?" Vivi said.

"Hmm... me too... I think he would be okay with it." I said.

Vivi, Roomi, and Selena looked at one another "One hundred bucks he faints." Vivi mumbled.

"Make it two hundred." Roomi said back.

"Deal."

"He wouldn't faint." I said.

"Riiight." Roomi said grinning.

"I'd like to see Yuki's response to you being pregnant. That would be something to laugh about." I blinked suddenly then turned to Mai "Can you bring out some curry bread?" I asked.

She looked at me funny "Why?"

"Just got a craving for it... that sounds really good right now."

"Wow you really are pregnant." Mai said.

"Aw! Just imagine what her child will look like. It would be soooooo cute if the child had Gill's hair and her eye color or the opposite way around." Chelsea squealed.

I smiled "That would be cute."

"Did Irene say what gender the baby will be?" Lena asked.

"No, it is too early to determine if it will be a bot or girl. Plus I want it to be a surprise."

"Back on topic Hikari, when will you tell Gill cause sooner or later you will look pregnant and then what will you say?"

"Relax Roomi, I'll tell him." Mai gave me some curry bread and I took a bite of it.

"When?"

"Why are you worrying? When the time is right, he is really busy right now so I'll tell him when things slow down."

"Which will be?"

I started becoming annoyed "Sometime this week gosh and when you get pregnant I'm going to bug the daylight out of you."

She grinned "Just covering the bases, my mom didn't tell my dad that she was pregnant with me for five months. When he asked about what was up with her weight gain she made some excuse about eating to much cake. He didn't know she was pregnant till when she was in labor."

"Wow really?" Kathy asked.

She nodded "Yep, worst mistake ever."

"Your dad never noticed that she was a lot hungrier and stuff like that?" I asked.

"Apparently not."

"Huh... well I'm not going to do that... and hopefully you won't do that to Yuki either. Mai can I have some more curry bread please?"

* * *

"What to make for dinner..." I mumbled to myself walking home. My mind was all over the place. How would my parents(step parents) respond. Obviously they would come over here as fast as possible and either celebrate or beat the crap out of Gill. I was wondering how everyone else would respond to this whole thing. But besides that I was excited for having a baby. Even though I said I didn't care about the gender, part of me really wanted a girl. I looked at my crops, who will take care of my crops when I get... further into the pregnancy? I guess I could ask Chelsea or Anissa... but they are busy. Chelsea and Mark have their own farm to handle, same with Anissa.

"So much to think about." I sighed. I rung the bell for the animals to go inside, then I headed in our house so I could get some food started. From the fact that Gill hadn't tried to contact me all day he must've been extremely busy so I decided to make one of his favorite dishes Ratatouille. I had enough ingredients. Suddenly I got another craving.

"Stupid... what is up with you liking spicy things?" I asked. I got out some curry powder. Not only did I have to make Ratatouille, but also I had to make some vegetable curry. I heard the door open, being with Gill all the time now made me have some new skills. I could now tell which footsteps were Gills and what times he usually is at his best attitude or worst. I turned around and grinned "Welcome home!"

Gill smiled slightly "Thanks."

"I'm guessing another busy day for you?" I asked as I stirred the curry.

He sighed "Unfortunately."

"I'm making Ratatouille if that will help."

He chuckled "That would help." He walked over "Why are you making curry too?"

"I'm craving it." I said.

"Huh, I never knew you liked spicy things like that."

"I didn't either." I murmured. I also wanted to say "But the baby apparently likes spicy things cause I've had so many pieces of curry bread it isn't even funny!" But that would probably make the fainting thing possible.

"So, anything interesting happen today for you?" He asked.

"Well... after I was done farming I went to the inn to hang out with the other girls."

"Anything happen there?"

"We just talked and stuff like that, I'm guessing Yuki will be asking Roomi to marry him soon cause she seems to think they will be. Oh and Kathy, Vivi, and Chelsea dragged me to the clinic."

He looked up at me and gave me a look "Why did you go to the clinic?"

"I haven't been feeling to well for a bit."

"And you didn't tell me."

"Well no..." I had to bring up the baby part fast before he would lay into me.

His look intensified and I held out my hands "Don't yell at me yet I'm not finished."

"Fine, you have a minute to tell me why I shouldn't yell at you."

"Well, a reason I didn't want to tell you and I didn't want to go to the clinic was because I've been having these mood swings and stuff like that."

"30 seconds."

"They finally got me to go and Irene asked me a bunch of questions like how my eating has been and stuff like that. Then she asked me if she could take a blood sample and that leads to a funny little story-"

"Five..."

"." I said quickly.

"Wait what?" He looked confused "What did you say?"

I sighed "Irene came back and said I was pregnant."

It was quiet for a few moments as he processed the words "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Well Irene said so, plus the signs are so obvious, the way my body has been acting, the mood swings, the cravings... that and I haven't been able to go to the bathroom for a week."

"How long?" He asked.

"Um... Irene said I've been pregnant for about a month so... eight months to go!" I said trying to smile.

He continued to stare at me, as if he still hadn't gotten what I've been saying.

"Um... sorry..." I couldn't think of anything else to really say. I felt him flick my forehead.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Well... you don't seem too thrilled."

"When have you ever seen me liked that? Unless do you want me to jump up and down?"

I giggled "No, guess not."

He smiled "Sorry, I'm not sure how to really respond to things like that. But just so you know I'm very happy."

"Really?" I blinked.

"Yeah, we will need to adjust and prepare for that baby but I think it would be nice to have a new member of our family."

I smiled and giggled slightly "What?" He asked.

"You are such a softy."

He flicked me on the forehead again "Shut it."

"Hikari!" Both of us jumped.

The door slammed in and Yuki marched in "You are pregnant?" He snapped.

I nodded then noticed that Roomi was behind him "You told him?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I thought it was good news."

He marched over to Gill "You are a IDIOT!"

Gill's lip twitched _"Crap." _I thought. "How am I a idiot?" He tried to say calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO GOT HER PREGNANT!"

"It isn't like we aren't married though! Why are you so mad?"

"THIS IS MY LITTLE SISTER WE ARE TALKING ABOUT IF YOU COULD'VE JUST USED PROTECTION OR KEPT IT IN YOUR PANTS THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

Now Gill was mad "WELL HOW MANY TIMES WERE YOU DOING IT WITH ROOMI HUH? YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN MARRIED YET! I WAITED!"

"This is getting awkward..." I muttered.

"Yep." Roomi muttered back.

"You want to help me finish up dinner, you guys can eat too if you want."

"Ooh what are you making?"

"Vegetable Curry and Ratatouille."

"Ooh curry sounds good."

We went into the kitchen while the guys were still yelling. The curry was just about done so Roomi helped me make the Ratatouille.

When we came out with the food, they were still yelling. I sighed and walked up and flicked them both on the head.

"Quit it you two before my mood swings act up! I'm hungry! Yuki, I made some food for you and Roomi so you guys could eat dinner here. You should be happy that you going to be a uncle. If you say one more word about it being Gill's or anyone else's fault you are out of here."

He nodded quickly and sat down acting like nothing happened. I looked over at Gill. He glanced at me and smiled.

**Hope you guys liked it ^-^ please comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaaaand drum roll! A new chapter! :D lol Sorry for the long wait guys, I was caught up with other stories... school... life... etc. But now I'm hoping I can get a few more chapters in this fanfic! Hope you enjoy!**

"Hello?"

I took a deep breath, I was pretty sure this was either going to be a good thing or a bad thing telling my foster parents that I was pregnant. Gill was telling Hamilton right now too so that was going to be fun.

"Hi mom!" I finally said.

"Hi hon! How have you been doing?"

"Pretty good thanks."

"Are you sure, you sound tense."

"I'm good."

There was a quick silence "Oh my God, don't tell me you guys got a divorce? Damn it! Work it out hun, fights happen, don't let him go yet! Wait, did he suggest it, that no good... I'm going to come over there and-"

"Mom no! We aren't getting a divorce." My mom kinda got that there was something up, but it was the exact opposite of what she thought.

"What is wrong then."

"Um... give me a sec..." I covered the phone and took a few more deep breaths, I shouldn't get this nervous. It will effect the poor baby.

"I'mpregnant!" I said quickly.

"What? Slow down."

I sighed "I'm pregnant."

There was a quick silence, I was pretty sure I was on speaker.

"Oh Honey that is wonderful!" Mom said, I could hear my foster dad screaming in the back ground. Even though they were my foster parents, they treated me like I was their daughter, to even the extent of freaking out if something happened to me, which includes me being pregnant.

"Are you sure your okay... cause-"

"No, no sweetie, I'm fine." Notice she said "I'm".

"Uh... and dad?"

"I'll talk to him." She said.

"Please make sure he calms down before he comes to see us, cause Yuki already got to Gill, I don't think he needs dad to come and taser him."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will be happy when he calms down. And when we do come visit, I will be sure to check to make sure he has no weapons on him."

_How is that supposed to calm me down? _I thought "Okay, well yeah, I talked to the doctor yesterday, and she said I'm a month pregnant and I'll be due sometime next spring."

"That is great! We will come and visit probably this fall or winter. Is that alright?"

"Yeah! You can come anytime mom."

"Alright be careful sweetie." She said.

"Okay I will. Tell dad I love him." I could hear him yelling and slamming things in the back still.

"Alright Love you."

"Love you too. Bye!" I hung up "Gill might get tasered." I mumbled and walked to the kitchen.

I took out some milk and drank a glass.

Gill ran in and slammed the door shut "Okay, you have a few seconds to get everything prepared before my father enters the house."

I gave him a look "What?"

He sighed "Well, instead of saying you are pregnant I used "the rabbit died" term, obviously he had no idea what I was saying so I told him head on that you are pregnant. He is coming over here as we speak to do baby talk or something like that."

"Why should I be scared out of my mind?"

"You shouldn't, I should. He is going to embarrass me somehow."

"He took it better than my dad did."

"That's brilliant, now I have to worry about the in law too." he mumbled.

"You don't have to be in the room when we tal-"

"Oh yes, he will make me sit down and he will talk about every embarrassing moment that has happened in my life."

"You've had that many embarrassing moments?"

"Well, not as I grew older but when I was below the age of four yes."

"So... you've been a total drag ever since you were four?"

He glared at me "That isn't humorous." He murmured.

I giggled then stood on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips "Don't worry about it okay?"

He grunted then Hamilton slammed open the door and Gill jumped three feet away from me "I'm going to be a grandpa!" He yelled.

I smiled at him "Congratulations."

"I should be the one to tell you that. I actually didn't think Gill had it in him. I was really close to talking to him again about how babies are made."

I held a giggle when I saw Gill's face. I turned back to his father "You can have a seat if you want."

"Thank you."

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Oh, stop working yourself, Gill you can go get us some tea."

"Why me?" He muttered.

"Because you will look like a bad husband and dad."

Gill muttered something and walked to the kitchen to get some tea.

"I'm so happy to hear about this. Have you found out if it is going to be a boy or a girl yet?"

"I'm not that far yet, and I kind of want it to be a surprise." I smiled.

"Ah, even better, though I don't think Gill will like that."

"Why not?"

"Because he likes to know about things before hand, if he doesn't know who his child is going to be he might have a heart attack."

"Huh."

Gill walked in and handed his father some tea Hamilton looked at him "And you didn't get your wife anything?"

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"No, I'll get you something." Gill said quickly trying to avoid being in the same room with his dad.

"If she says she is fine, she is fine, sit down Gill."

He sulked and sat next to me.

"I can't wait to see what type of child he... or she will be. Hopefully the child won't be a depressing one like Gill. Honestly, I thought he was going to be more outgoing but then that all changed."

I could feel the rain cloud over Gill's head getting bigger "Father please..." He muttered.

"Honestly, you are going to need to lighten up, or else the child will act like you."

Gill looked like he was ready to slam his head against the table in front of him. He was willing to do anything to get out of this conversation.

"How have your parents responded to this?" Hamilton asked me.

"Oh my mom took it fine, my dad on the other hand..." I trailed off "Buuut I think he will be happy about it once he calms down.

"That's good, I'm looking forward to seeing them so we can talk about you two. Share some stories."

I sweated a bit "Ah... Well... they should come soon, after my dad calms down some more and doesn't try and strangle your son..."

"Ah, and your father is police officer, is he not?"

Gill looked even more tense. I kept a smile "Yes he is, he will be retiring soon though."

"Ah then looks like Gill will have to be on his best behavior when your father is over or else... well I don't have to get into specifics about the horrors that await my poor son." He chuckled.

_That man is pure evil... I swear... _I thought.

"Any name ideas yet?" He asked.

_Jeez, this guy is throwing questions left and right... _I thought for a second "I haven't really gotten a chance to think about that yet, there are a lot of names we could choose from. Plus we have a while to think about it so we don't have to worry about that quite yet."

"Ah but it is good to think ahead."

I made a small laugh "Ah, you're right, I should start thinking then."

Suddenly something beeped, Hamilton looked at his watch "Ah look at the time, it is time for me to go to the bar, meet up with some friends. I will be sure to talk about you two and the baby. Bye Bye!" Then he randomly left.

We both sat there for a moment "Your dad is-"

"I know..." Gill said "We haven't seen the last of him though, I'm sure of it."

I laughed and took the empty tea pot "...He drank all of it..." I mumbled.

"He is an alcohol and tea lover, I'm sorry." He said taking the pot from my hands and going to the kitchen.

"No it's fine, I could see that..."

"So when are your parents coming?"

"Fall or winter I think..."

"Does your father hold a grudge?"

"No, he is forgiving, sometimes he has a temper but mom and I can calm him down, plus he seems to like you."

He sighed, still tense, I hugged him and looked up at him "Are you sure you are okay?"

"About...?"

"Just the whole baby situation..."

He blinked "Yes I'm fine, why wouldn't I be."

"You just seem a bit... frustrated... more than usual."

He ignored the last part "I'm usually like that whenever my father is around, and I am happy that we are having a baby. It will take some getting used to, yes, but overall I think it will be interesting." He smiled slightly.

I glared at him, he blinked again "What?"

"You aren't going to be one of those idiots who ditches right after the wife gives birth are you?"

He playfully hit my head "You watch too many movies, and no I'm not that type of person, I'm fully committed to this."

I smiled and squeezed him tighter "That's good."

He was quiet for a moment "Uh..."

I looked up again "What...?"

"Well, because you're pregnant I guess that means..." He trailed off and started blushing.

"What?" I asked "What does that mea-..." I trailed off as he glanced away and grew redder I stared at him for a moment then yelled "Gill is a perv!"

"Wait what? I am not!"

"Yes you are! Go away! Go away!"

"Oh for God's sake I was just wondering-"

"I don't care yes we can't and for thinking that that makes you a pervert! Perv!"

"How?"

"It just is! I thought you were different!" She joked around pretending to be dramatic like in a soap opera.

Gill hit her on the head again "Fine! I'll drop it!" He snapped while holding my head.

I started laughing hard and he just stared at me with his signature frown... but he was still blushing. I grinned up at him, this was going to be fun for me.

**Hope you liked it... Gill and his pervyness :P Well next chapter will be when Hikari is more pregnant lol! Hope you guys liked it, and as always for this story I am up for ideas, I already got a few from you guys that I'm planning on using for the story later on! ;) Also please comment and tell me what you think!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter! Hope you like it! ^^**

"Hikari wait up!" Chelsea shouted.

I turned to see her running full speed toward me she stopped and put her hands on her knees. "You are fast for being pregnant."

"I'm not fast you're just slow." I joked.

"Hey I'm pregnant too."

"Oh well-..." That is when I just stopped. "Wait... what?"

She turned bright red "Oh! Oh! Oh! I'm sooooo sorry, that is why I was running, I wanted to tell you that I just got back from the doctor and I'm pregnant! So that makes my baby..." She counted on her fingers "Four months younger than yours."

I still stared at her "Uh... does... you know? ...Does Mark know?"

She blinked "Whoops forgot to tell him!"

"What?" I almost fell.

"Sheesh you are really moody."

"I'm not!" I snapped, I stopped then repeated "I'm not." In a calmer voice.

She giggled "I hope that doesn't happen to me."

I just glared at her, then finally I sighed "Anyway, it might be a smart idea to tell Mark about it."

"That was what I was going to do but um..." She looked at the ground "I don't know how he will respond."

I grinned "I'm sure he will be fine about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes I am."

"Are you absolutely, positively posi-"

She stopped when I glared at her "Sorry." She muttered "Anyway, where are you heading to?"

"Home, I was just picking up some feed for my animals. Until the baby is born, taking care of them is about all I can do."

She blinked "Oooooh, how come you can't farm anymore?"

I gave her a look "Because overdoing it will harm the baby, so I won't be farming crops till the baby is born... or a bit after that. Plus my animals are well cared for and along with what Gill makes at town hall we should be fine."

"Huh." She still looked clueless.

I sweat dropped "Please don't farm while you are pregnant."

"Right! Well, I should get going to tell Mark, wish me luck!" She stuck out her tongue.

I waved "Bye!" Then sighed "I hope her baby will be ok." I muttered.

I walked into the barn and put the new feed in the box and then set some food down in each stable. All the animals were outside which made it easier for me to get things done in the barn. I walked back outside, the sun was setting, I grinned at the view, it looked very pretty, as always. Then I walked over to the bell and rang it. All of the animals walked into the barn except for the chickens who walked into there little barn. I went into the little barn to check on the silk worms. All of them seemed to have enough food. After I was done making sure all the animals were in their proper place and were settled for the night, I walked back to the house. Now usually by the time I walked in, no one would be there. Gill still had an hour left of work which gave me a good amount of time to start dinner. There was something different about it when I walked in though, I walked in and there was someone already inside. A girl about my age was sitting at the table looking at something.

I stared at her for a moment, she still didn't notice I was there "Um... excuse me..."

She looked up, she had dark brown eyes and short hair, a bit longer than mine. A huge grin came across her face "HIKARI!"

"Wha-" She tackled me with a huge hug.

"Hikari, it has been soooooo long."

"Get off... get offf... I'm... pregnant!" I gasped.

She quickly let go "Sorry."

I caught my breath "Not to be rude or anything... but do I know you?"

"You don't remember me? Its me Akari! I'm your cousin, remember we used to play together."

I scratched my head "Oh yeah..." When I was really little, before everything went wrong with my mom and dad, Yuki and I used to play with Akari and her younger brother. We were related on out dad's side, ever since my mom went off her rocker we haven't seen each other till this moment.

There was a awkward moment of silence. "Um..." I said.

"I can't believe it has been so long! And now you are pregnant! That is amazing! How is things with you? Who is your husband?"

Now I remembered her all the way, when we were little she never really would shut up. She could keep a conversation going for hours. _She and Luke would get along really well... _I thought.

After I answered most of her questions I finally asked "So... why are you here?"

"Oh well..." She scratched her head "Funny story, I heard you guys moved here, and I've been wanting to be on my own for a while now soooo... I'm living here now."

This whole island was full of random events "O-ok then..." I said. "Where are you living?"

"There is a house over in Flute fields that I'm living in. I'm working at the farm there, the one with the mean lady and man."

I sweat dropped "You mean Ruth and Craig..."

"Oh yeah! We definitely need to catch up also!"

"Yeah, maybe some other time."

Suddenly the door opened and Gill walked in. He stopped when he saw Akari "Who is-"

"Oh, hi Gill, this is Akari, my cousin."

I walked up to him, he looked from me to her then muttered "Since when did you have a cousin and what is she doing here."

My eye twitched "Don't push it with me, and I'll explain it to you later."

I did have occasional mood swings and Gill was okay with them, he would basically just ignore them... though there were a few times where he actually got into a huge fight with me and it usually ended with me crying and him saying he was sorry. Gill sighed "Oh... you are the new farmer who came here just yesterday I take it?"

"Yep! Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand and he shook it. She turned and smiled at me "Well I'll see you later Hikari, we do need to catch up!"

"Alright." I smiled "I hope you will like it here."

"Oh I'm sure I will. Seeya later!" Then she ran outside, right when she got off the porch she fell with a thud.

"Ah! Are you okay?" I asked running outside to help her.

She jumped up "Yep! It will take more than that to get rid of me! Seeya later! Hopefully I don't trip again." She took off.

We watched the trail of dust disappear then we ended up saying "She is just like Luke..."

Gill set down dinner, he ended up persuading me to take a break because of the baby. While he cooked I told him about Akari.

"She... seems like a handful."

I laughed "She isn't that bad when you get to know her."

"You don't even know her that well."

I glared at him, he didn't look phased he sighed "Right, sorry, she seems nice once you get past the talking."

"Yeah." He put the plates down and I took a bite out of some bread.

We were quiet then I said "Oh Chelsea is pregnant."

He gagged and I patted his back "W-what?"

"Yep!"

"Does Mark...?"

"She is telling him tonight."

"I hope the child will make it."

"That isn't nice I said while giggling."

It was about ten at night and I was slaying in my bed trying to sleep. Gill came out of the bathroom with only his pajama bottoms on. (Fan girls thank me! :3) "You are still awake?" He asked, going to the drawer to get a shirt.

"Yeah why?"

"Usually you are asleep by the time I get out of the shower."

I shrugged.

He grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head, this caused his hair to get messed up and go in different directions which I thought was cute. He just thought it was annoying. He looked over at me then a panicked look got on his face "Why are you crying?"

I blinked, I was crying "Stupid hormones..." I muttered.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes "Yeah, just the hormones..." I sat up and wiped the tears. He sat next to me and rubbed my back "Are you sure that is it?"

I nodded then said "That and... just the stress."

"Of?" His voice was soothing slightly which made me less tense.

"Just the whole baby thing..."

"Why?"

"Just all these what ifs and stuff, like I wonder if I'll be a good mom... I wonder what the baby will be like, I wonder if he or she will be healthy, that and I'm afraid of what will happen if we can't afford some things."

He chuckled suddenly.

I snapped my head at him "What?"

"Nothing." He said in between chuckles, he put his hand on my forehead "You just worry too much sometimes." He said while smiling.

"That isn't helping." I muttered blushing slightly.

He pulled me toward him, stroking my shoulder "We are fine financially, I made sure of it. I'm positive our baby will be healthy, also I know you will be a wonderful mother to our child."

My face grew hot then I smiled, still crying, he looked down "W-what? Why are you still crying?"

"I'm just happy."

"About."

"I'm happy because I'm sure you will also make a wonderful parent."

He blushed then looked away "..."

I started giggling "You are cute when you blush."

"Sh-shut up..."

**Hope you liked it! Thank you BebePanda401 for the idea of Akari being included in the story, I think she will be a very fun character in this story ^^. Anyway please comment and leave ideas. Oh and next chapter: Hikari's foster parents come! And Hikari is... more pregnant! LOL.**

**-00Spirited Away00**


End file.
